


Corrupting Langa

by MayaDotti1



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Boypussy, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Gangbang, Hardcore, Langa is 14, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, underager sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaDotti1/pseuds/MayaDotti1
Summary: Langa needed money but, just how far is he willing to fall to get it.Adam sees a once in a lifetime opportunity to manipulate a broken young boy into becoming his sex slave and he will grasp it.He will make sure to corrupt Langa into his perfect Eve.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Corrupting Langa

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread - just writing this because I had nothing else to do.

**CHAPTER 1:**

A month had already passed and Langa still was unsuccessful in finding a full-time job. Yes, he worked some time at the skater shop alongside Reki but the pay was nowhere near the amount he needed.

Langa and his mother had fled the snowy mountains to the sunny side of Japan a few months prior, all because his father owed some scary men large amounts of money. His father having been killed in an apparent ‘snow accident’ he left all his debts to his wife and his mother was now maxed out fully by working 3 jobs over a 7 day period - morning, afternoon or nighttime. 

Langa had overheard his mother talking to his auntie over the phone prior to this month that she might have to look into selling her body. 

Langa froze and the very next day had rushed to find a job. But when he found a high paying job at Sakurayashiki Calligraphy he was denied by Sakurayashiki Kaoru because he was only 14, turning 15 in December.

Reiki was over a year older than him having turned 16 earlier in the year. When Reki had found out Langa’s true age he was shocked. Langa had been homeschooled for most of his life, his mother advancing his knowledge 2 years in advance giving him the opportunity to start school at a higher grade level.

During this dilemma, Reki had introduced him to the highly secret "S" skateboarding competition where he earned himself the name ‘snow’ and had caught the eyes of the infamous Matador of Love - Adam.

A few weeks had passed since he had attended the “S” with each time Reki invited him he would decline and work whatever side job he had found earlier that day. But, the pay was just too underpaying and nowhere near the amount his father’s debt needed.

**  
  
  
**

“Langa Hasegawa,” a soft low voice spoke from behind him.

Langa stopped in his step and turned around. A tall, slender man, wearing a formal suit, with purplish-black hair and grey-ish black eyes stood beside a black car holding one of its doors wide unopened like he was inviting him to enter the car.

“Uh, yes?” Langa spoke up walking slightly closer to the man.

“My name is Tadashi Kikuchi and I’m here to pick you up,” the man spoke calmly.

Langa could only tilt his head in confusion 

“You applied for the Shindō corporation did you not?

Langa could not remember applying for any corporation but then again he applied to too many to remember the names of all so he just replied with a “yeah.”

“Well, I’m to be your escort to the building. You have gotten a job interview with the boss.”

Corporation? It sounded super fancy and expensive so Langa just nodded, his mind filling with excitement- he might finally be able to help his mother out.

Hopping into the car Langa heard the man say, “I’m sorry.”

Langa looked at him in confusion not knowing what he was apologising for but the door was closed gently in his face and the man slid into the front and the driver seat before the car started and they were off and driving down the main road.

* * *

Following Tadashi they walked through the building and Langa was bewildered, this boss must be rich. The building was screaming in his face your poor.

“Just through here,” Tadashi mumbled.

Following the man's hands, he walked through the door and Tadashi followed in behind him closing the door and then locked it.

_Why is he locking it?_

But before he could think more into it the man in front of him had him gasping, he was so handsome and then he was saying, “Hello my dear Langa, I’m Shindō Ainosuke the boss of this corporation-”

Ainosuke had a pale complexion holding himself tall, his broad shoulders bringing out his thin waist. The royal blue suit matched his slicked-back azure blue hair, a pink tie wrapped around his neck only illuminated those red eyes and the black watch on his left wrist probably cost more than his fathers debt.

Standing up from his chair the boss made his way around the table, “but you can call me adam.”

_ADAM? IT sounded familiar._

“You can sit down,” Adam said and pointed to a set of chairs, so Langa did and surprisingly Adam sat beside him.

“How old are you?” Adam asked.

“I’m 14, sir,” Langa replied.

Adam was shocked and Langa was now feeling dread cause through him.

“Is that too young to be working here?”

“No not at all actually that is a perfect age!”

Langa was smiling now, “really?”

“Yeah! When Tadashi first started here he was just the mere age of 12 and I was 19 at the time and boy was he a perfect pleasure at the time. But you see, Langa, he has gotten a bit too old for me to actually enjoy it!”

Langa was confused by what he meant by his words but, he just pushed the red flags aside not wanting to ruin this perfect opportunity.

So Adam continued, “I ended up hearing of your situation.”

Langa froze and dread was in his stomach yet again.

“My sweet boy!” Adam said, turning to face the boy more in his seat and placed a hand on his cheek. “Don’t make that face you don’t need to worry - I like helping little boys like yourself with issues.”

Langa let out a sigh of relief but, then Adam's hand was sliding down his neck and falling down his chest and Langa was frozen, something not feeling right in his head.

“When I was reading into your background your mother has applied for nightclub prostitution-” then Adams hand stopped to rest on Langa’s thigh and gave it a squeeze and Langa jerked and couldn’t help his hand from gripping the man's wrist.

“Don't you want to help your mother out?” Adam asked his hand raising higher up the boy's thigh and then adventuring into the inner part. “Don’t you want to help her out of prostitution?”

When Langa gave a nod.

Adam was laughing, “Then why not take her place and work for me?”

Langa flushed red his hand tightening around the man's wrist. Adam only smirked and used a thumb to brush through the pants fabric against the boy's cock and Langa let out a squeal at the sudden and unknown sense of pleasure.

“Langa do you know what pleasure is?”

Langa could only shake his head not knowing what the feeling he had just felt was.

“Okay, do you know what sex is?”

The boy shook his head yet again and Adam smirk only widened.

“Um sir…,” Langa started.

“Hmmm?”

"Do I need to know what it is?”

Adam couldn’t help his laugh from causing trouble throughout the room, echoing off the walls, “My sweet Eve no, no you don’t need to threat. I will teach you everything you need to know about both pleasure and sex… in this job you will become my Perfect doll, my Eve.”

**Author's Note:**

> probably will only upload this if i have inspiration or feel like writing something a little DARK and SEXY.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and that it made sense.
> 
> Please leave ideas or stuff you would like to see between the two or other characters.  
> it future chapters I might look at including Miya and Reki with in the shady business.


End file.
